Mata Yume De Aimashou
by Yaori-fic
Summary: Songfic. DM/HP. Mention de Mpreg.


**_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling pour les personnages de Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter et la chanson est de Miyavi _**_****_

**_MataYume De Aimashou_**_****_

**_Paring:Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy_**_****_

**_Raiting: On va dire K_**_****_

**_J'ai fait cette histoire à 3h du matin, j'avais fraîchement finis ma 1ere fic et depuis un moment je voulais faire un _**_**  
**_**_OS plutôt triste, alors après une correction de mon texte le voici._**_****_

**_Bonne lecture _**_**Music**_

**yumemiru you na otoshigoro wa****  
****tokku ni sugiteru hazu na no ni****  
****kimi ni koishite shimau nande****  
****bakageteru, bakageteru kedo,****  
****tomerarenai, wasurerarenai**

Je me souviens encore de tes baisers, sucrés et doux.

Je me souviens encore de tes caresses innocentes, même si elles ne l'étaient pas vraiment.

Je me souviens encore de ta peau, halée au goût et à la senteur caramel.

Je me souviens encore de tes yeux, si expressifs, si pétillants, d'un vert émeraude envoûtant.

Je me souviens encore de ta cicatrice que tu disais haïr mais qui faisait aussi terriblement partie de toi.

Je me souviens encore des nuits passées dans notre chambre, les murs se souviennent encore de nos cris je pense.

Je me souviens encore quand tu disais inlassablement mon nom, j'ai fais en sorte que je sois ton monde.

Je me souviens encore de ton corps dans tous les moindres détails, je l'ai appris par cœur.

Je me souviens encore de tout ce qui était toi, car tu étais mon univers.

**asahi ni tataki okosarete,****  
****yume no tochuu me ga samete shimau****  
****mou ichido me wo tsubutte mite mo**

Je te vois encore me dire Je t'aime, tellement sincère car ton corps me le criait.

Je te vois encore me tenir la main soit disant pour pas que je me fasse enlever, alors que tu cherchais juste de la tendresse.

Je te vois encore me courir après dans un magasin moldu parce que dans la cabine je t'allumais et je partais ensuite.

Je te vois encore m'enlacer de tes bras fort et protecteur, tu savais que j'étais fragile.

Je te vois encore, faire toutes ses choses qui me rendaient heureux.

**kimi wa inai****  
****kimi no inai****  
****kurayami dake****  
****munashii ge dake**

Mes nuits sont remplies de ta présence, quand je me réveille j'espère te retrouver à mes côtés mais tu n'es pas là, la place à côté de moi est vide et froide.

Froide, comme mon cœur en ce moment, sans mon monde, sans mon univers, sans toi.

Toi, qui as illuminé ma vie, tu m'as fais venir du côté de la Lumière.

Lumière, qui est partie avec toi, maintenant je vis dans l'ombre.

Ombre, reflet de mon état quotidien depuis ta disparition.

Disparition, soudaine, cruelle.

Cruelle car je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'aimer, j'aurai voulu tellement plus de temps pour nous.

Nous, quatre ans de vie ensemble.

Ensemble, pour l'éternité.

**oyasumi kara hajimaru kimi to no deeto****  
****ohayo de sayonara****  
****mata yume de aimashou**

J'espère te revoir un jour, Mon Amour.

Tu me manques terriblement.

La vie sans toi n'est plus rien.

**konya ha kimi ni aeru kana****  
****yaru koto nasu koto uwa no sora****  
****kanpeki ni douka shisa matteru ne****  
****kimi ni muchuu, kimi ni muchuu, yume ni muchuu**

Certains pensent que ma nostalgie va finir par me tuer.

Ils me disent de faire ton deuil, facile pour eux, ils ont une famille.

Je les envie tellement d'être heureux comme ils le sont.

Mon bonheur c'était toi, mais tu n'es plus là pour être mon Ange.

**sono egao ga boku wo nayamaseru no ni****  
****boku to kitara****  
****sono egao ga nani yori suki mitaide**

Si tu me voyais, mon état est pitoyable, je n'ai plus rien du garçon que tu as rencontré.

Ma peau est encore plus pâle que la normale, j'ai des cernes énormes sous les yeux.

Je ressemble à un zombie, mes gestes sont automatiques.

**oyasumi kara hajimaru kimi to no deeto****  
****ohayo de sayonara****  
****mata yume de aimashou**

Lors d'une soirée organisée par tes deux meilleurs amis qui se sont d'ailleurs mariés et on agrandis la descendance de rouquins, je me suis évanouis.

Je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital, en Gynécomagie.

On m'a annoncé que tu m'avais laissé un petit cadeau avant de partir.

**kimi wa itsumo sou aitai toki ite kurenai****  
****boku no yume na no ni, itsumo kimi shidai****  
****mou ashita aetanara konya koso kimi ni****  
****zutto hanasanai, mou yume demo kamawanai**

Aujourd'hui je suis venu te voir, tes amis me l'ont conseillé.

J'ai acheté des fleurs de Lys, c'était tes préférés.

Je suis enceint de 4 mois, je dois reprendre ma vie en main pour ce petit bout de choux.

Même si tu es partis mon Ange tu m'as laissé un petit Soleil que je vais aimer pour deux.

Tu te souviens quand on avait parlé d'avoir des enfants ?

Et bien c'est une fille et je vais l'appeler Lily comme tu le souhaitais.

J'espère qu'elle aura tes yeux verts émeraude, je les aimais tant

_**Le jeune homme blond au ventre un peu arrondis déposa les fleurs de Lys sur la stèle**_.

_Harry James Potter__  
__1981-2000__  
__A Mon Amour Que Je N'Ai Pas Eu Le Temps D'Aimer._

**Traduction:******

**Mais je ne peux pas l'arrêter, je ne peux pas t'oublier****  
****Le lever du soleil me réveille et j'ouvre mes yeux en plein milieu d'un rêve****  
****Je ferme mes yeux encore une fois mais tu n'y es plus...******

**Seul les ténèbres et le vide subsistent sans toi****  
****Notre rendez-vous commence par un "bonne nuit"****  
****Avec un "bonjour" je dis "au revoir"******

**Je te reverrai dans mes rêves****  
****Je me demande si je te verrai ce soir?****  
****Quoi que je fasse mon esprit est ailleurs****  
****J'ai seulement perdu la tête******

**Je suis fou de toi****  
****Je suis fou de ce rêve****  
****Ton sourire me rend inquiet****  
****Mais je l'aime plus que tout autre chose******

**Notre rendez-vous commence par un "bonne nuit"****  
****Avec un "bonjour" je dis "au revoir"****  
****Je te reverrai dans mes rêves******

**Tu es toujours comme ça****  
****Quand je veux te voir****  
****Tu es quelque part ailleurs****  
****Et même si c'est mon rêve****  
****Tout dépend toujours de toi******

**Et si je te rencontre demain****  
****Je ne te laisserai pas partir****  
****Et même si c'est seulement mon rêve****  
****Je ne m'inquiète plus.**

Dois-je brûler ma plume ??


End file.
